This invention relates to a travel case fitted with screw-in containers for cosmetics, pills, artists' supplies, office supplies, sewing supplies, and the like.
Various types of travel cases for cosmetics or artists' paints and the like are known. Some have no provision for holding the containers for these materials in place and rely only on tight packing to hold them in place. Often the containers become jumbled together with rough handling of the case and have to be rearranged prior to use.
Other cases contain straps or depressions intended to keep the containers in place. However, these are not entirely satisfactory. The straps must be loosened prior to use. The depressions only prevent sideways movement but not vertical movement. Therefore they are not effective unless the cover of the case fits so tightly as to prevent such vertical movement.